


And That's Enough

by hybridempress



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anniversary, Candlenights, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Memories, One-sided Lupcretia, Party, Post-Canon, TAZ Balance, TAZ Candlenights Exchange 2019, blupjeans, taakitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridempress/pseuds/hybridempress
Summary: It has been two years since the Day of Story and Song and one year since Carey and Killian walked down the aisle together. Friends and family join together after what feels like ages to eat, dance, and share stories with one another. While Carey and Killian believe that their anniversary should be just as much about the triumph their family shared as it is about their love, they also learn to recognize the importance of not taking their own celebration for granted.
Relationships: Carey Fangbattle/Killian
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Candlenights Zone (2019 Exchange)





	And That's Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Candlenights everyone! This fic is for ratbianz on Tumblr! I had a lot of fun participating in this exchange and I was really excited to be given the opportunity to write some Sweet Flips fanfic! I tried to add some sweet little Magnus and Lucretia moments in there since I know that Otter said they like Lucretia and Magnus a lot. I do too! So it was really fun to write this fic! I ended up making it more of a gen fic but I thought that was the best direction to go in for the plot that I wanted to write. I really hope Otter ends up liking this and I hope the rest of you like it too!

It has been one year since Carey and Killian walked down the aisles of a seaside temple to throw themselves passionately and eternally into each other’s arms. It is a beautiful summer day and Carey and Killian are just off the heels of finishing restoring a small city called Aerdale with the rest of the Bureau of Benevolence. After two years, they are finally starting to run out of homes that need to be rebuilt. Lucretia has announced that their next project will be donating to or building new orphan houses to facilitate the adoption of this world’s parentless children; those displaced by the Hunger, and those who had been displaced before. Carey and Killian couldn’t be more excited. They are hoping to welcome one or two of those children into their own home. 

  


However, Carey and Killian are looking forward to a rest. They have been working nonstop since they returned from their honeymoon on the island paradise of Knotpool Cay, and though neither of them could dream of a more fulfilling job, rebuilding half of a world from the ground up was not an easy task. They don’t know where they want to go just yet, but they are ready for another vacation. 

  


Before they can have their second honeymoon, though they have to have their second party. It has been two years since the Day of Story and Song, after all, and they firmly believe that their marriage was a celebration of the universe’s survival as much as it was a celebration of their unity. Their anniversary doesn’t belong only to them—it belongs to every person who fought hard enough to make their wedding possible in the first place. 

  


It is hard for them sometimes; having to go weeks or months at a time without seeing their family members. They never have to go that long without seeing Lucretia, Avi, Leon, and the other Bureau members, but they aren’t so lucky with the others. Lup, Barry and Kravitz cross paths with them every once in a while, as both groups are required to travel a great deal for their respective jobs. Merle makes an effort to bring his Extreme Teens to help with restoration efforts every once in a while. Taako is never happy in the same place for too long. Davenport makes a point to visit Lucretia between voyages. But Magnus is who Carey misses the most, and she feels as though she hasn’t seen him in eons. 

  


Tonight, though, all will be rectified. Tonight, Carey and Killian will gather in their little log cabin home just outside of Haverdale—the home they have barely had any time to spend in since they got married—and their family will come from whatever corner of the world they have decided to settle down in, and they will laugh and eat and dance and sing and play catch up on everything that has happened in the past year. Angus will be so grown-up, and Magnus will bring his dog, and Taako will come early to cook some extravagant dish that doesn’t travel well. They will celebrate what they’ve done and what they continue to do. 

  


The railing along the porch is decorated with lanterns that Carey had custom made by Haverdale’s local glassmaker. They are small and shaped like ducks, and Lucretia casts a small cantrip to make them glow in different colors. There are wooden tables outside covered by ornate red tablecloths and set with fine silverware that they had received as a wedding present from Carey’s brother. Inside the cabin, Killian has absolutely outdone herself with streamers and banners and vases of magically preserved exotic flowers from her travels, and a display case dedicated to showcasing the many gifts and souvenirs that Carey and Killian have collected over the years. The wooden duck that once housed Killian’s wedding ring sits proudly in the center of the top shelf. 

  


The Bureau of Benevolence members are already together and chatting amongst themselves at the house when Taako arrives with Angus at his side. Angus sees the tables in the yard and the ducks on the porch and laughs excitedly. Carey and Killian were right about the fact that Angus looks more grown up than they ever thought possible, but his voice and his laugh are just as small and sweet as they always have been. 

  


“Hail and well met, compadres,” Taako says with a small laugh and a smirk, and he waves to his family members who are already sitting at one of the tables. 

  


“Angus!” Carey shouts. 

  


“Taako!” Killian follows. 

  


They rush towards the boy wizard and his mentor with open arms and immediately scoop the two into a great big hug. Avi and Leon watch from their table with big, goofy grins on their faces. Lucretia stands from the table but doesn’t make an effort to move any closer. She knows that Taako still hasn’t forgiven her for what happened and doesn’t know how to express how much she loves him while still keeping her distance. She prays silently that Taako can put his anger with her aside for tonight, if only for Carey and Killian’s sake. She doesn’t want much from him. A pleasant conversation would be fine, even if it’s just a few minutes long. 

  


“I trust you retrieve the ingredients I asked for?” Taako says, looking between Carey and Killian as they finally break the hug. 

  


Killian nods with a smirk. “Of course, chef,” she replies cheekily. “I don’t think our guests would ever forgive us if we forgot.” 

  


“You’re damn right they wouldn’t!” Taako says. “What the hell kind of party doesn’t have Taako’s famous Hot Totchos?” He pulls away from Carey, Killian and Angus and starts walking towards the house. 

  


“Need any help, sir?” Angus asks him as he walks away. 

  


Taako looks back at Angus and waves his hand nonchalantly. “Nah, I got it Ango. Have some fun with Auntie Carey and Auntie Killian, alright? I’ll catch up with you losers later.” 

  


Taako looks towards the cabin again with a smile, but he is distracted when he sees Lucretia standing by the table where the other Bureau members are sitting and notices that she is trying to look at him without making eye contact. The smile on his face falters for just a moment before becoming slightly softer. He still doesn’t believe he will ever forget the feeling of realizing that he had been forced to forget the most important person in his life, or the feeling that he had been without her for over a decade and that he might not ever see her again. He would never be able to absolve Lucretia of that fault. 

  


But it has been two years since the Day of Story and Song. Taako thinks about where he’s at in life right now, and how many things he has that he never would have had without Lucretia, and he decides that it is time to at least start learning how to forgive. He gives Lucretia as much of an affectionate nod as he can muster. Lucretia’s breath catches in her throat, but she nods back to him before he continues into the house. 

  


The rest of Carey and Killian’s family starts showing up around an hour later. Davenport arrives first and is bearing a gift despite the fact that Carey and Killian insisted they didn’t want any. When Carey takes the box from him and opens it, she finds a pair of matching necklaces made out of brightly colored seaglass. Killian pulls Davenport into a tight hug, and Carey joins them. When they pull away, Carey and Killian each take a necklace out of the box and place them around each other’s necks. 

  


Merle is the next to arrive, and Mavis and Mookie are with him. They both also look so much older than they should, but they are happy and healthy and clearly hardened from adventure. Killian sees the independence that Mavis carries herself with and wonders if Mavis has ever thought about wielding a crossbow. Killian wonders if she should ask Merle if she can take Mavis out for a girls’ training day sometime. 

  


The Reaper Trio arrives next, sauntering in with all the pizazz that a trio of Grim Reapers should have. It’s surprising to see Barry looking so suave and dapper, and holding himself with as much grace and confidence as the other two. Neither Carey nor Killian have been able to spend much time with the Trio since The Hunger had been defeated and hadn’t known Lup and Barry beforehand, for obvious reasons, but Lucretia had always described Barry as being nerdy and adorably awkward. Carey and Killian wonder if Barry still had that nerdy awkwardness about him, and they are excited to find out. 

  


Magnus is not far behind the Trio. Johann is not the only dog he’s brought with him. He has three other energetic but well-behaved puppies following at his side. Stephen is still swimming safely in his impenetrable bowl, dutifully strapped to Magnus’s belt. And, to everyone’s curiosity, Magnus is also carrying a wooden case that seems to be in the shape of a violin. A portrait of Fisher and Junior is carved onto the front. 

  


Carey can’t wait to hug her best friend any longer. She bounds over to him with a wide grin on her face, bursting with laughter. He sets his violin case down and opens his arms to her, matching her grin. Johann and the other puppies begin to run in excited circles around Magnus and bark loudly when Carey launches herself into Magnus’s arms. He closes them around her and hugs her tiny frame close to his chest, and when Magnus laughs, Carey feels it vibrate through her entire body. 

  


“Hey, lizard girl! I missed you!” Magnus says through his laughter. 

  


Carey smirks at him and punches him lightly in the chest. “What’d I say about calling me ‘lizard girl?’” 

  


Magnus presses the heel of his palm into his forehead with a light tap and rolls his eyes sarcastically. “Right, right. I missed you, _dragon girl,_ ” he says and smirks back at her. 

  


“I missed you too,” Carey says softly, then squirms out of Magnus’s grasp and stops Johann to pet him. The puppies see the attention Johann is receiving and become jealous. They start to whine and playfully nip at Carey’s arms until she gives in and pets them as well. “Who’re these little guys?” she asks, looking up at Magnus as she tries her best to give equal attention to all three of the puppies. 

  


“These are my newest recruits!” Magnus says proudly. “A couple of my students found them while on a quest. They’d been abandoned but we nursed them back to health and they’re learning to be incredible animal companions! Their names are Huey, Dewey and Louie!” 

  


Magnus points to each dog as he said their names, but Carey knows she will never be able to remember which one is which. They’re clearly mutts, but they all look identical in Carey’s eyes. She isn't quite the dog expert that Magnus is. Still, she smiles and pulls the puppies into a hug and continues to scratch behind their ears, one at a time. 

  


“Well, it’s nice to meet them. I’m glad you brought them along,” she says, and she laughs as one of the puppies licks her scaly cheek. She then looks at the wooden case by Magnus’s feet and tilts her head in inquiry. “What’s that, by the way?” she asks. 

  


Magnus looks at the case and blushes. “Oh, this?” he says and rubs the back of his neck. “Well, I just… I thought it would be nice to carve a new case for Johann’s violin. Not that you guys don’t already have it displayed very nicely, but his birthday would’ve been in a few months, and I don’t know when the next time I’ll be seeing you is, and I just figured—” 

  


“It’s beautiful, Magnus,” Carey says, smiling sadly at him. “We can put the violin in it after dinner tonight.” 

  


Magnus smiles back at her. “Thank you. I can’t wait to see how it looks.” 

  


The last guests to arrive are Carey’s brother, his wife, and their daughter. For a two-and-a-half-year-old dragonborn, Taylor Fangbattle is about as small as a human child of her age. It isn’t surprising, considering her mother is a halfling, but Carey remembers also being that small at her age. Carey remembers how hard it was to be the runt of the family, and she is glad that Scales and Hathaway are raising their daughter away from the pressures that their family wanted to put on her and her brother. Carey is so glad to see them, and so glad that they will be spending time with the rest of her family. 

  


“Scales!” Carey yells, and runs to her brother with the same enthusiasm that she ran to Magnus. 

  


Scales chuckles softly and hands Taylor off to Hathaway so he can hug his sister. He wraps his arms tightly around her shoulders and growls playfully as he squeezes her. Carey laughs and squeezes back. 

  


“Ugh, it’s so good to see you guys again!” Carey says, then lets go of her brother so that she can hug her sister-in-law. Hathaway hands the baby back to Scales and gives Carey an equally tight hug. “It feels like it’s been _years!_ I miss you guys so much!” 

  


Finally, Carey takes her niece from Scales’ arms and spins her around while holding her in the air. Taylor squeals with delight and reaches for Carey’s neck. Carey brings Taylor down and holds her against her hip, and Taylor wraps her little arms around Carey’s neck in a hug. 

  


“Look how big you’ve gotten,” Carey coos. “You’ll be as big as me and your mother in no time!” 

  


“Yep!” Taylor says confidently, then furrows her brow in deep thought. “Daddy says that I… because I’m also a halfling, I grow slower than the other dragons,” she says, pursing her lips, “but I know that I’m still gonna grow up really big and I’ll breathe fire like Daddy!” 

  


Carey laughs loudly and puts Taylor down. “That you will, little one. That you will.” 

  


Killian has finished her greetings to the other guests and catches up with her wife, finally. She pulls Scales and Hathaway into a giant hug, then reaches down and pulls Taylor towards her leg, giving her a small hug with her hand. “I’m so glad you guys could make it! I know you’re not used to this far of a travel, but it really means the world to us.” 

  


“Are you kidding?” Scales says with a laugh. “Miss my sister’s anniversary party? Ne- _ver._ ” 

  


Conversation is finally interrupted when Taako emerges from the house, followed by several magical floating hands carrying plates of various foods and drinks. Taako’s main course, the Hot Totchos, are carried by him on the biggest and fanciest platter that Carey and Killian own. Killian snorts with laughter when she sees him. She then beckons for her family to follow her to one of the tables so they can sit down and eat. 

  


The hands continue to fly around the yard throughout dinner as party-goers request drink refills, or for platters of food to be passed from table to table. Carey and Killian, holding hands, move from table to table to talk to each of their guests and catch up with them. Nothing warmed their hearts more than hearing about how all of their friends’ new endeavors had been flourishing since their wedding. It is incredible how much progress has been made in two years. 

  


After about an hour, dinner has been thoroughly enjoyed. There are no leftovers. Everyone begins to gather up their used dishes and bring them into the house and kitchen single-file. Killian tells them not to worry about washing anything, and that she and Carey will take care of it later. For now, it’s party time, and the night is still very young. 

  


“Hey, I’ll go get the violin case. We can put Johann’s violin in it now,” Magnus suggests, then starts to walk out the front door again. 

  


Taako puts a hand on Magnus’ chest and stops him. “Hey, I’ve got a better idea, boo-boo,” he says, then looks towards the guests who are now gathered in Carey and Killian’s living room. “Let’s do a little dancing before we put the violin on display. I can enchant it to play itself, and we have enough spellcasters here to conjure up some accompanying instruments. Waddya say, guys?” 

  


Merle, Lup, Angus, and Lucretia all look at each other, then nod with soft smiles on their faces. “I think the four of us would be willing to help out. What does everyone else say?” 

  


“I never go anywhere without my lute, obviously,” Scales pipes up. “I can certainly provide some accompaniment.” 

  


Soon, everyone else is nodding their heads and babbling out their agreements. Carey and Killian look at the excited faces of their family, then at each other. It would be the perfect way to honor him, they both think. His spirit is always with them, of course, but maybe he could come back and be with them for just a moment. His music isn’t lost to the universe anymore, afterall. 

  


“Sure, that sounds like a great idea,” Killian says with a small nod. She then moves through the living room until she reaches the shelf where Johann’s violin is displayed. She carefully lifts the violin off of the shelf and brings it over to Taako. 

  


“Rad,” Taako says as he takes the violin. “Alright, c’mon guys, let’s get some dancin’ going!” 

  


Taako walks outside again and is quickly followed by Scales and the other spellcasters. The other guests follow after that. Taako brings the violin to one of the tables and stands it against a bench. He turns toward Killian again. 

  


“You guys don’t happen to have any of Johann’s old sheet music, do you?” he asks. 

  


Killian purses her lips into a tight frown. “No… no, I don’t think we managed to save any of the originals.” 

  


Taako also frowns. He isn’t a musically-inclined person, and he can’t remember the fine details of any of Johann’s songs enough to enchant the violin to play them. If he had thought about it earlier, he would have made it a point to procure a recreated copy of the sheet music. He doesn’t want to let anyone down, but he doesn’t know how to perform his way out of this dilemma. 

  


“The violin will know,” Lucretia says, suddenly but quietly. Taako looks at her with a curious expression and doesn’t say anything, but urges her to continue with his eyes. Lucretia clears her throat, then explains “An instrument that special will certainly remember its owner’s music. Just instruct it to play. It will know what you want from it. It will remember.” 

  


Taako is skeptical, but it wasn’t the wildest idea he’d entertained, nor the wildest idea he’d seen come to life. He supposes it has to be true. Of course Johann’s violin would be able to replicate his music on command. How could it have spent all that time with him, created all those thousands of beautiful melodies with him, and not have them spiritually embedded into its strings? Taako doubted if the violin had forgotten the songs even when they had been fed to the Voidfish. 

  


Taako enchants the violin and silently asks it to play something more upbeat. Johann didn’t have a lot of joyful songs, as he didn’t believe writing music that would be lost to time and space was something to be joyful about. If only he would have known how popular his music was going to become. If only he’d known what an important role he was going to play in this universe’s story. In the stories of every universe. 

  


But there are a few. There are a few songs that are joyful enough for dancing. The violin is silent for a few moments after the enchantment, then starts playing something that is soft, swift, and sweet. Everyone’s faces light up, and they begin clapping for the violin. Merle, Lup, Lucretia and Angus create illusory sounds of other instruments to follow the lead of the violin. After a minute, Scales joins in with his lute. 

  


Killian and Carey turn to one another, and Killian bows towards her wife. “Care to join me for a dance?” she asks, holding her hand out. 

  


Carey giggles softly and places her hand in Killian’s. “Of course, my love.” 

  


Killian and Carey begin to dance around the yard together. Lup and Barry soon join them, and then Taako and Kravitz. Davenport and Magnus take turns dancing with Lucretia. Soon, everyone at the party is passing each other back and forth between partners. Scales leaves his lute every now and then to join in. Taylor squeals in delight as she is spun around and tossed in the air by several members of her very extended family. 

  


The rest of the evening is filled with laughter and song. The music goes on even when the dancing stops, and friends begin to play card games and wagering dares and embarrassing stories instead of money. Magnus teaches Taylor how to get his dogs to do tricks. Carey and Killian tell Scales and Hathaway that they are hopefully going to be adopting a child soon and ask for parenting advice. Lucretia and Taako have vibrant conversation with one another, and Lucretia uses every last drop of her willpower to prevent herself from breaking down in front of him because of how much she missed him. 

  


Carey and Killian had offered their home to anyone who wanted to spend the night. There was no use in them spending money on lodging or trying to begin their journeys home so late at night. Most people had taken them up on this offer, but that meant that the party would last into the wee hours of the night for the people who still have so much left to say, and don’t know when they’ll next have a chance to say it. Carey and Killian depart from the yard close to midnight to begin washing the dishes that had been left in the sink. Lucretia ends up following to help them. 

  


“Have you enjoyed yourself tonight, Lucretia?” Carey asks as she turns the faucet on and begins rinsing dishes. Killian grabs a towel and stands beside her, ready to dry dishes as Carey hands them to her. While she waits, she uses a hand to tenderly stroke the small of Carey’s back. 

  


“Oh, very much so. I’ve so missed all of our dear friends. I’m very glad I had the chance to see them all again,” Lucretia says. She looks around for something she can do to help, and is handed a dry plate by Killian. She smiles at Killian and moves to put the plate back in a cabinet. “And what about you two? It’s your party, afterall. Has everything been to your tastes?” 

  


Killian rolls her eyes with a laugh. “Oh, c’mon, Lucretia. This isn’t _our_ party. It’s to celebrate everyone. But of course we had fun!” 

  


Lucretia turns to look at Carey and Killian with a soft but somber smile on her face. “You two are some of the most selfless people I’ve ever met. You’ve dedicated your entire lives to helping other people and you ask for almost nothing in return. And I know you feel like your wedding was as much a celebration of our collective triumph as it was a celebration of your love, but it’s okay to be selfish sometimes, you know? It’s okay to selfishly celebrate your love. The bond and power and connection that you two share is something more precious than I could ever put into words. It is something that should be celebrated, unencumbered by anything else, because not everyone is lucky enough to have what you two do. It’s rare, and it’s life changing.” 

  


Carey and Killian are a bit thrown off by Lucretia’s words. She said them as if she knows these feelings from experience. She said them as if those feelings had been taken away from her. 

  


“Well, that’s what the second honeymoon is for,” Killian says, trying to break the tension that had accidentally been created. She dries another plate and hands it to Lucretia with a wry smile. “I promise Carey and I are taking some time for ourselves. We just really wanted to celebrate with all of you guys! You’re our family, after all. The Bureau is how Carey and I met. It’s how our relationship grew. We wouldn’t have each other if it weren’t for you, Lucretia.” 

  


Lucretia smiles back at her, then puts the plate away. “I know,” she says, “but I just wanted to make sure you don’t feel like you owe every milestone or every celebration to the rest of us. Your love is yours. Of course you can celebrate it with your family if that’s what you really want, but it’s okay to celebrate by yourselves. It’s okay to do something special for just you two.” 

  


“You’ve never been married, have you, Lucretia?” Carey asks carefully. She feels as though a marriage is something that Lucretia would have told them about by now, considering that she is no longer just their boss, but a part of their family. But she also knows that Lucretia has many secrets she had yet to disclose. A failed or otherwise ended marriage was just as likely to be one of them as anything. 

  


Lucretia is taken off guard by the question. She stares in shock at Carey for a minute before regaining her bearings and shaking her head slowly with a small, sad smile. “No, I never have been,” she answers. 

  


Though Carey is still focused on scrubbing dishes, the expression on Lucretia’s face does not go unnoticed by Killian. “Would you… ever like to be…?” she asks. 

  


“Oh, well, it’s a nice dream, I suppose,” Lucretia answers, “but I don’t think it’ll ever happen for me.” 

  


“Oh, don’t be like that, Lucretia,” Carey says, taking her eyes off of the dishes long enough to give Lucretia an encouraging smile. “You’re a beautiful, kind, caring, selfless and intelligent woman! And you don’t have to worry about trying to save the world anymore. You could totally get married! Maybe you should take some of your own advice and focus on yourself for a minute. I’m sure you’d find someone if you started looking.” 

  


Lucretia lets out a wistful chuckle. “Believe me, Carey, I’ve looked. But that ship sailed away from me a long time ago. And I’m fine with that. I don’t need a romance in my life to be happy. I have the Bureau, and I have my friends, my family, and that’s enough.” 

  


Lucretia’s eyes linger on Killian and Carey for a moment with a look that was equal parts tender and sad. She then turns her head to look out the kitchen window and into the front yard, where most of the other guests still reside despite the late hour. She sees couples still dancing together. Scales and Hathaway, Taako and Kravitz, and Lup and Barry. 

  


Lucretia pays a special kind of attention to the last couple. Her eyes move from Lup’s arms around Barry’s neck and follow them up to her face. To her long pointed ears and her scruffy silver hair. Her plump red-painted lips and the smile that they hold. The freckles that dot her face like stars. The way her electric yellow eyes gaze adoringly at her husband. Her smile grows a little bigger, but she has to tear herself away. She quickly takes the next dish from Killian before Killian has managed to finish drying it. 

  


It takes a moment for Carey and Killian to realize exactly who Lucretia is looking at, and they only figure it out just as soon as she looks away. As Lucretia takes the still-damp dish and places it in a cabinet, Carey and Killian look at each other with bittersweet understanding. They don’t know how they didn’t see it before. They don’t know how they can make it better. 

  


“Well, never say never,” Carey finally says, trying to find any way she can to break the silence. She hands the last bowl to Killian and finally turns the faucet off. “It’s good that you’re happy right now, but don’t deny yourself any opportunities just because you feel like they aren’t going to come.” 

  


Lucretia hums in agreement and gives Carey another small smile. “Of course. You’re absolutely right, Carey,” she says. “I suppose I shouldn’t worry about things that only happen once in a lifetime, considering I’ve gone through quite a few lifetimes.” 

  


Killian snorts quietly at Lucretia’s quip. “Atta girl,” she says, and gives Lucretia a tight shoulder-hug. “You’ve got one last lifetime up ahead. I’m sure it won’t leave you empty handed.” 

  


“Of course not,” Lucretia said. “After all, it gave me you two.” 

  


The three women quickly finish up in the kitchen, then return to the yard with the others. The dancing has stopped, and conversations are becoming more and more slurred. Angus and Taylor are both asleep on benches, with two dogs lying with either one of them. Davenport is already starting to put the fires out of the duck lanterns. 

  


“Wadd’y’all say we call it a night?” Killian asks, leaning in the doorframe from the porch. 

  


“I’d say it’s about time,” Taako responds with a yawn. He then looks to Magnus and gestures towards Angus. “Hey Maggie, you wanna help me with the little guy?” 

  


Magnus chuckles and nods, then goes over to Angus and picks him up, careful not to wake him. Taako gathers up Johann’s violin and the case that Magnus made for it. He places the violin inside the case and brings it inside. Scales and Hathaway bring the baby inside, and the others begin to gather up any loose cards or other things that need to be taken in for the night. When everyone is inside, Carey and Killian stand on the porch together and spend a few quiet minutes by themselves, just the two of them. 

  


They watch the stars and think about how lucky it is that out of the endless possibilities of every universe, they managed to find each other, and they managed to fall in love. 


End file.
